Fate's Decision
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: All in all....Darien betrays Serena. Serena wishes to find a true love. Sere lands in Warring States Period. A Sere/Sess romance. Please review!!!
1. Bunny and the BAKA

Disowner:Hi. I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha. *cries* Well this fic is NOT Mamoru/Darien friendly so if you like him then leave! Summary: Serena finds out Darien is cheating on her and wishes for the Silver Crystal to take her to a time where Darien will never find her and where she can find a faithful love. This will most likely be a Shesshomaru/Serena paring. Why, because they make a cute couple and there are to little of them out there. SL: Thank you for coming to see my fic. Please review, flame will be used to roast Mamo-BAKA over a fire on a spit. Takes place after Saturn is saved but before Pegasus. "" -means talking ''-means thinking ( )- me interupting Chapter one: Bunny and the BAKA  
  
It was a dark night and most people went home after the town's annual festival. But a lone figure walked in the abandoned park in a beautiful blue kimono with pink trimming, tears coursing down her cheeks because of the thing she just witnessed.  
  
*FLASHBACK SERENA P.O.V* 'I can't wait to see Darien's face once I surprise him with these cookies I bought at the festival' Serena giddily thought. She got to Darien's apartment and got out her key. Opening the door she decided she would sneak up on him. Then she heard it. Giggling was coming from Darien's room. Confused she slipped open the door and was shocked at what she saw. Darien was on top of another girl, and they were both nude. A tear slipped down her face. 'He never loved me' was the only thought running through her mind, and then she left. *ENDFLASHBACK SERENA P.O.V*  
  
'He cheated on me, I can't believe it, after all we've been through together' She clutched her crystal. 'Maybe.maybe I can leave using my crystal' She looked a her sparkling crystal. 'Good bye my friends, my family, my scouts..so long Darien' "I wish to go to a time and place where Darien could never find me and where I could find a true and faithful love." The silver crystal glowed and then Serena was engulfed in a silver light. Then..she was gone.  
  
TIME GATES Sailor Pluto was shocked as she saw her princess disappear. 'Ohnoohnoohno!' She began to search through the time stream till she found where Serena was transported. "The Warring States Period..At least my hime can protect herself. And in more ways then one" She smirked. "Well now I must tell the scouts of this, and get revenge for my princess" She smirked again thinking of all the ways she could torture the Prince of Earth.  
  
*REI'S TEMPLE* "I can't find Serena anywhere on my computer" (give you one guess who that is) "WHAT" was all that greeted the poor senshi of Mercury's ears. "Where the hell is my koneko!" (might not know who that is) shouted Amara. (Uranus) 'Yea where is that klutz of a moon princess' thought Darien "I might be able to tell you that" Everyone turned and saw Pluto guardian of time. Pluto regarded Darien with a look of hate. "But I think I should tell you all why Serena's missing, although one of you already knows." 'Oh yes, this will be fun, all the senshi will beat him to a pulp. Not to mention Amara will want to kill him."  
  
SL: like it hate it I don't care just review. Darien: Why did you do this? *cries* SL: Cuz I hate you *wakes him with a mallet* Amara: what did you do to my koneko *looks like she'll kill Darien SL: *Sweatdrops* Well incase you didn't know Koneko means kitten and hime means princess. SL: And remember to review. Ja ne. 


	2. Serena's Where?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon OR Inuyasha so there!!! Well another chappie is done.YAY!!! This chapter will be longer than the first I promise. ""-talking ''-thinking ( )-me interrupting I'm rating this PG Chapter 2: Serena's Where?!?!?!  
  
****REI'S TEMPLE**** "Pluto where is Serena" asked Hotaru. "Well first I'll tell you why she left," said Pluto while regarding Darien with a look that could kill. 'Oh no does she know? No I'm way too clever (*cough* liar *cough*) for any of them to figure out what I did.' Thought Darien. "The reason Serena is missing is because she walking in on HIM" she pointed to Darien "with another woman, and lets just say she wasn't just a friend" Darien looked at all the death glares and one thought kept going through his mind. 'Oh God this is gonna HURT!' And not more than a second after that thought he was off the ground and face to face with a fuming Uranus. "How dare you, you pond scum.Uranus Tremor Blade!!!" (Could some one tell me Uranus's sword attack. Thanx) "Jupiter Oak Evolution" "Mars Flam Sniper" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" "Venus Love And Beauty Shock" "Marine Mirror Image" "Pluto Chilling Shriek" "Saturn Twilight Sonic Boom" and then Darien found himself in a world of pain before embracing unconsciousness.  
  
*HALF AN HOUR LATER, AFTER THE BEATING*  
  
"Where is Serena!" Lita practically yelled across the room. "She is in the past" (take a guess who said that) replied Pluto. "*sigh* Where exactly in the past is she?" Asked Amy. "Well to be exact the Warring States Period." "SERENA'S WHERE!!!" Was what all the scouts asked in unison. "But there are demons there, everywhere she'll get hurt or worse" Yelled a furious Rei. She cared about Serena as a sister and there was no way she'd let her get killed. "She will be safe." "How the HELL do you know? She could be in trouble at this very moment" screamed the ever over protective Amara. "A curse was placed on her on the Moon Kingdom when she was born, it was to make everyone hate her but instead she could control the change, when she is in her cursed form she is powerful enough to beat a few demons." "How come we've never heard of this curse" asked a rather impatient Amy. "Only Serena, Queen Serenity, and I know of it, and it shall stay a secret till Serena wishes you to know. Now, Serena wished herself away using the Silver Crystal, to a time where she could find a true and faithful love. She did not specify the time period where she would go so her true love is somewhere in the Warring States Period. I know your concern for her is now on overdrive, but I believe she should have some time alone. But still, gather your things, for we will go to Serena in two days" Setsuna then left the scouts. "Well you heard her were going to help Serena look for the love of her life, and I the Goddess of love shall make sure she finds that special someone." said Mina who was now striking a pose. Everyone sweat dropped "Well we better be going, we'll need lot's of supplies to survive in the wilderness for who knows how long." Said Amy. They all agreed, and one by one left the temple, till only Ray was there. "You better be okay meatball head, you just have to be." Ray whispered in the wind.  
  
****IN FEUDUAL JAPAN SERE'S P.O.V**** 'Oh, it's so bright.' I open my eyes. 'Where am I' memories of last night flooded through her mind. 'That BAKA (idiot) how dare he!! Well I don't need him anymore, wherever I am is where I will find my true love.'  
  
****READER'S P.O.V****  
  
Serena got up and realized that she slept under a sakura tree and that she was now coved in the fragrant petals of the flower. "Well I wonder where and when I am. Well I should still be in Japan, but Japan doesn't have any forest like this.I must be really far in the past" Serena started walking away from the Sakura tree when, she heard a scream. "Oh no, this is a job for Sailor Moon. And with that she transformed "Moon Cosmic Power!" (looong transformation sequence) And there stood Sailor Moon before running to where the scream of terror was emitted.  
  
*WITH KAGOME, INUYASHA,SANGO YOU GET THE POINT. READER'S P.O.V*  
  
All the members of the Inu-gang were surrounded by snake youkai. While Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango could handle them all Kagome just couldn't take the heat. One of the Youkai saw her still form and sliced her in the back. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The pain and terror in her voice carried on for miles. No one could help her they were all, being swarmed 'Kagome, I've failed to protect you' Inuyasha thought. "Well girl, I will kill you and take the sssssssshikon no tama." Just as the youkai was about to kill Kagome, a golden disk appeared and sliced off it's hand. "Ahhhh my hand, show yourself." "If you wish" the silhouette of a girl was seen. "Who are you!" The youkai demanded, while others watch on. "I am Sailor Moon champion of love and justice, and in the name of the Moon I shall fight crime triumph over all evil, and that means you" wasting no time she pulled out her rod. (I don't know what it is so I'm sayin' it's a rod) "Moon Rainbow Heart Ache" And with that all the snake youkai were moon dusted. "OH MY GOD!!! Sailor Moon is in the Warring states period!" Exclaimed Kagome who was overly excited to see her idol standing in front of her. "I traveled THAT far back in time!?!? Wow. I suppose I should get going now" "Wait, how did you get here?" inquired Kagome. "Well I wished myself to a place where I could find a true love and, here I am." "Hey, stop ignoring us over here!" yelled a frustrated Inuyasha. "Ooppss, forgive my poor manners that *pointing to Inu* in Inuyasha, that *pointing to Miroku* is Miroku, that *points to Sango* is Sango, and he is Shippou." "Hello." "How did you destroy all those youkai my fair maiden?" *Miroku takes Sere's hand* " For one would think a beauty su.." *WHAP* Miroku's sentence stopped once he was pounded into the ground by Sango. "Well I have my magical powers..Kagome could you explain." "Sure"  
  
***AFTER EXPLAINING TO LAZY TO WRITE*** "Wow, so you need those shards to save the world" The Inu-gang nodded "Well if I come across any I promise to give you them.Till next time. Ja ne."  
  
SL: OH GOD *falls onto keyboard after soooooo much typing* I neeeed sleeeeep, sleeeeeeep..Oh 5 more minutes can't hurt. Well Sere met the Inu- gang, this chapter was so long. Anyhow. What was the curse placed on Sere at birth, how does it make her stronger? Well read and find out. Oh! *pulls out chibbi Serena* what do we want the nice readers to do Sere-chan? I know *cough cough* PWEAZ WEAD AND WEVIEW *chibbi Serena looks at people with puppy dog eyes* SL: Till next time Ja ne. 


	3. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Hi I uploaded the second chapter of my fic, for those who reviewed THAK U SO MUCH!!! ~_* I will update soon again but I have exams. *cries* Sometimes you just can't help but hate school...Well I promis there will be more Darien bashing..Perhaps I shall get Sesshomaru to visit him. Bwahhahaha!!! I never knew other people hated Mamo-BAKA sooo much I promise arrow-card that it will also be an Inu/Kag fic they are sooo cute together. To Crouching Tigress and Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness, I think I will kill the EVIL Darien, or just torcher him till he wishes he could die and then let Fluffy play with him. *cackles insanely* Any way once again thank you to those who reviewed. Ja ne. ^o^ 


	4. Can't Fight The Moonlight

SL: Hello again! *waves like an idiot* Well Sere saves Rin, and meets Sessie in this chapter. We also see how things are goin' with the scouts. And we shall kill Darien *leads group of people to kill Darien and screams of torture are heard*  
  
Sesshomaru: Why do you call me 'Sessie. I am Sesshomaru lord of the Western lands, and my name shall strike fear to all those who oppose me. SL and readers: *sweat drop* SL: *cough cough* Well on with the fic, I'll get some one to do the disclaimer..How about Hotaru. Aye, Hotaru-chan shall do the disclaimer!!! Hotaru: Rachel/Sailor Lain owns nothing of Sailor Moon or Inuyasha, she just wishes she did. She also doesn't own the song Can't Fight The Moonlight. This fic is made out of fun, so don't sue. And even if you do, she's 14, she lives with her parents. Thank you.  
  
SL: Ya.. Well on with the fic. ""-talking ''-thinking ** ether a transition to another place or P.O.V. or an action. ( )-me interrupting Chapter 3: Can't Fight The Moonlight  
  
***SERE'S P.O.V***  
Serena was board, very board. She had left the Inu-gang around one hour ago and since then walked and walked then.Oh yes, walked. Yep, she was not one happy camper. 'I know, I'll sing my favorite song. No one is here to criticize my singing, and it'll help keep my mind off all this WALKING' (She's Sailor MOON, Can't fight the MOON LIGHT.) "Under a lover's sky  
  
I'm gonna be with you  
  
And no one's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down  
  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
  
No-o you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to you'r heart There's no escaping love  
  
Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)  
  
Sweeps it's spell upon your heart  
  
And no matter what you think  
  
It won't be to long  
  
'Till your in my arms  
  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
  
No-o you can't fight it  
  
No-o matter what you do  
  
The night is gonna get to you. (Your gonna know)  
  
(That I know)  
  
Don't try you're never gonna win Underneath the starlight starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
  
No-o you can't fight it" (Yes I know having Sere sing was a korny idea..Oh hell, who cares) "Wow I didn't know I could memorize it all! Ok Sere give yourself a pat on the back." ***READER'S P.O.V***  
Serena hadn't gone far when she heard another scream. "In the name of all things celestial! This place is more hectic than Juuban! (I don't know how to spell Sere's town) Well I guess I should transform..AGAIN! Moon Cosmic Power" (long transformation) 'I just hope I get there soon' ***RIN'S P.O.V*** 'Why is this happening to Rin?' (Rin always refers to herself as Rin not I or me) Rin thought with tears in her eyes. 'I just wanted to get some pretty flowers for Sesshomaru-sama. And now this youkai is going to kill me.' ***READER'S P.O.V*** Rin broke down crying in front of the ugly youkai. Just as it was going to kill her a glowing disk came out of nowhere and sliced off it's arms. "Ahhhhhhh" the evil beast screamed. "Stop right there. I will not allow a child to be destroyed by the likes of you" Sailor Moon jumped in front of Rin, protecting her from the youkai. "And now, you shall be destroyed." Rin looked up at her hero with awe. "Moon Crystal Heart Ache!" Sailor Moon waved her scepter around before an energy beam came out of it and killed the youkai. ***SESSHOMARU'S P.O.V TWO MINUTES EARLYER*** 'That was Rin screaming! I better get to her before it's too late.' He sniffed the air. 'A hawk youkai is attacking her..there's something else..a sweet sent..I shall investigate after I secure Rin's safety.' He thought all the while running. 'Here it is..wait a girl..in extremely revealing is protecting Rin.' "Moon Crystal Heart Ache!" 'She destroyed a youkai, what is she?...she cannot be human or youkai..I shall observe her to see if she means Rin harm. ***SERE'S P.O.V*** I turned to the little girl. "Are you okay?" "Yes, Rin is okay" "It's nice to meet you Rin. You can call me Bunny." "Ok Bunny. Thank you for saving Rin." "It was no problem" 'I wonder what Rin is doing out here all alone?' "Rin why are you out here all alone?" I detransformed. "Rin wanted to get flowers for Sesshomaru-sama, but Rin got lost, then attacked, then you saved Rin Bunny-chan." "Well Rin how about we go find this Sesshmaru-sama" "That is not necessary" A voice said from behind me. I turned around and 'Oh my God what a bishonen. He looks like an elf.' "Sesshomaru-sama!" My thoughts were interrupted as Rin launched herself at Sesshomaru, and hugged his leg. 'How kawaii, I wish I had my camera, this is such a Kodak moment.'  
  
***SESS'S P.O.V*** The girl called Bunny looked around shocked. 'She is quite pretty, but is she human?' "Girl, I am grateful to you for saving, now follow me." ***SERE P.O.V*** 'Who the hell does he think he is, my master? He may be very VERY hot but that doesn't mean I'll obey him. I'm here to find true love for heaven's sake.' "Well I'm not gonna follow you." "Rin, if you will." 'What does he mean by that, OH NO Rin's looking at me with the puppy dog eyes.' "Ok, ok, you're too adorable you know." 'Awww, I just want to hug her' *scoops up Rin and cuddles her.* (Rin is sooo CUTE!) "Now girl, are you a youkai or a human." 'What?!?! I think he knows my secret.Oh well I suppose it's safer in my cursed form anyway.' "I am both. But not a half breed. A curse was placed upon me at birth, but instead of staying in my cursed form I learned to conceal it. I am a..Bunny Youkai!!! ( I just couldn't resist, it makes sense. But don't worry, when she's mad she doesn't turn into a giant rabbit.) ***READER'S P.O.V***  
And with that she turned into her cursed form, a soft glow enveloped her. When the light faded away there stood a youkai. Her hair was silver, her eyes a silver-blue, she was around 2 inches taller then normal, and her face had makings like Sessie. A baby blue crescent was on her forehead, and that eye shadowy stuff (you should know what I'm talking about, if you ever saw a pic of Sess.) was pink. She had no other markings on her face. Her pink and blue kimono matched the colors on her face now, making her look like the woman she was. ***BACK TO SESSIE'S P.O.V***  
'Wow...She is beautiful, and smells so enticing.' *puts mask of cold indifference back on* "Well follow me then." "Where are we going." *smirks* 'Curious isn't she.' "To find my half brother." "Oh..whose your half brother?" "You'll see soon enough" (She doesn't know Inu and Sess are bros.)  
  
****DARIEN BASHING HERE AND NOW***  
  
Darien was walking down the street. 'Where did that klutzy moon brat go? I shall find her and I shall become king of Crystal Tokyo. Muwahahahaha!!' "Hey there's Darien!" 'Who wants me now?' *Darien turns to see around 35 people, all from Serena's school, in the street.* 'Uh Oh!' "We heard about what you did to Serena and your gonna pay! Right guys!" *people wave around base-ball bats, hokey sticks, and Darien was pretty sure he saw some pitch forks in the crowd.* "When we're through with you, you'll be so mangled, people won't know you from a piece of trash." Said the ring-leader, who happened to be Molly. "Serena has more friends than you think! Ready and CHARGE!" With a loud girly scream Darien fled from the mob that followed after him. Yes, today was not a good day to be him, and he had a feeling, nether would the rest of his life.  
  
***WITH THE SCOUTS***  
"Pluto when shall we leave for Serena?" asked Amy. Who was busy packing, as was everyone else. "We shall leave for the past in a few days, we must make sure we have all we need. Who knows how ling it will take to actually find Serena-hime." "WHAT, you mean you don't know exactly where koneko is?!?!" shouted a stressed out Amara. "I only know she is in the warring states period, and in Japan, but we must search for her. We shall worry about the search once we get there though, for now we must pack." And with that everyone went back to packing.  
  
SL: Well there's another chapter. I can't believe I'm FINALY done exams. This chapter was a bit..long. Hope you enjoyed it. Well Sessie thinks Sere is good looking. I wonder what will happen once Sere finds out Inu and Sess are half brothers.. Ami: And please remember to read and review. If not for me and the other scouts, for the sake of CALCULUS and QUANTUM PHYSHICS!!!! Every one: *sweat drop* SL: Ya..for the sake of.math.I hate math.especially math exams..*mutters darkly to herself* 


	5. Brothers!

SL: it's me.again. *starts to eat a crème-sickle.* It's nummy! ~_*  
  
Everyone: *sweat drop*  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own SM and IY, I would cross them over, and make sure Darien died. So don't sue.  
  
Sorry for the long wait I went to my grandma's and pa's cottage for 4 days so I didn't post this, until now.  
  
If you haven't figured out the signs YET..  
  
""-talking ''-thinking ( )- me interrupting  
  
Chapter 4: Brothers????  
  
***SESS, SERE, & RIN WALKING***  
  
"Sooooo then..You're an Inu (Dog) Youkai then. That's interesting.Do you ever talk." "I, Sesshomaru, have no time for these questions. Now hurry my brother is near." "I'm comin', I'm comin', don't get your knickers in a not."  
  
***WITH INU-GANG READER'S P.O.V***  
  
"Sesshomaru, that human girl he's always with, and..another youkai..it smells almost like Serena." "What! Sesshomaru is coming!!!" Screamed Kagome "Didn't I just say that." "Well well well, if it isn't my half-brother and his little friends." "*Gasp* Inuyasha's your half- brother!?!?" Serena shrieked. "Serena is that you?" questioned Kagome. "The one and only." *gives piece sign.* "You know them Serena." Sesshomaru purred. (inuyasha's thoughts) 'I can't believe it, Sesshomaru has a crush on Serena? Well she is very powerful and not to mention pretty...but still, my brother in love with my friend, feh. This should be interesting' "Yes I know them Fluffy, and if you even try to hurt them I'll send you in a world of pain!!" "Like you could ever hurt I, Sess.." Everyone stared as Serena started to glow silver. "What in the name of?!?!" said a shocked Miroku. "You are a descendant of the Moon Kingdom. But they were destroyed centuries ago." Whispered a dazed Sesshomaru. "My mother sent me and my court to the future, and now I have come to the past to look for my true love. I am the last of the Lunarions (sp) Princess Serenity." Serena stopped glowing and looked at all their faces and laughed. "My oh my, you defiantly weren't expecting that."  
  
***AFEW MINUTES LATER***  
  
Serena glared at Sesshomaru. "So you want to kill you little brother.for a sword!?!?" She asked incredulously. "It is my sword by birth right and I shall have it." Serena whapped him over the head. "And I thought I had problems with Ray, sure we fight all the time, but we don't try to KILL each other." She stated her words becoming louder as she went along. "You guys have major issues." Everyone stared at her. "What they do! Why can't guys just drop the macho act and talk things through. Honestly, how immature." "I am not immature, you're the one who kept on sayin' how cute my ears were while we were trying to explain the reason we are searching for the jewel of four souls." said Inuyasha quite disdainfully. "But they are cute, they look so...cute and fuzzy." "FUZZY!!! My ears are not fuzzy!" That is what you say, but it's useless hiding stuff from me, your cute little ears, your obvious crush on Kagome..." "I do not have a crush on that wench!" "Inuyasha SIT." *crash* "Riiiiight I sooo believe you. Oh well, you two make such a cute couple." *Inuyasha and Kagome blush* "Bunny-nee-chan, (sister) are you going to be Sesshomaru-sama's mate?" *Serena blushes like mad* "I don't know, the reason I came here was to find my true love, so who knows." *She looks over at Sess* "Well, no matter how much this talk appeals to me, I need sleep, thank you very much, nighty night. *yawn*" Said Serena in a tired voice. She laid down, and instantly fell asleep.  
  
*IN THE MORNING*  
  
Serena was getting up, but froze. "Ku ku ku." an evil chuckle floated in from the distance awakening Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Dear lord, is that the Naraku dude you were talkin' about." "Yes." "Well better wake the others."  
  
*A FEW MIN. LATER*  
  
"Ku ku ku!! The shikon no tama shall be mine!!" "Not if I can help it." Inuyasha growled, lifting the Tetsusaiga, it transformed into a giant fang and he prepared for battle. Serena ran over to try and help, but Sess blocked her from the battle. "In the name of all things celestial, let me though!" "You do not have the proper attire or weapons for a fight." "Fine." Serena changed back into her human form, and decided to transform. "Moon Cosmic Power." She temporarily blinded them with all her pretty light. "I am sailor moon champion of justice and in the name of the moon I shall fight crimes and triumph over evil, and that means you." She then noticed everyone staring at her. "What?" "Did you know you go nude when you transform?" asked Inuyasha, who was fighting a nose bleed like the rest of the guys, except Shippo. "Well you guys don't have to be perverts about it!" Serena wailed. "Well *a-hem* lets get back to the battle than shall we Inuyasha." Intervened Naraku, who was trying to stop staring at the scantily clad girl. "Fine with me." "Oh Fluffy," Serena batted her eyelashes at him "can I please fight now, since I'm in my scout form and have my magic attacks to help." Her voice practically oozed honey. "Uhhh.." Sesshomaru was not used to people acting like this around him, but in that moment's hesitation, Serena ran past him towards the battle. "Serena get back, you don't have a weapon." "If that's the only problem, then I have the perfect solution. I call upon the power of Uranus, lend me your strength, and lend me your sword." In a glow of golden-yellow light Uranus's sword rested in her hand. "Space Sword Blaster." The attack raced at Naraku and shredded his pelt. "I will be back!" Naraku yelled before vanishing. Serena turned around and once again (surprise, surprise) they were all looking at her shocked. "Okay, seriously, what?"  
  
*BACK TO DARIEN*  
Darien was depressed. Andrew kicked him out of the arcade after hearing about what he did to Serena, and his secret girl friend had dumped him after hearing about Serena, and now half of Juuban was out for his blood. While thinking he tripped over fence and plummeted into the lake below. Sputtering, he thought 'nothing can get worse than this.' Just then a big boat containing marine biologists, released a shark. 'uh oh!' The shark swam to Darien and he just escaped it, but not before his shoes fell off and the shark had them as a snack. 'I have bad luck! Those shoes cost $ 125!' (Remember I'll sick Fluffy on him later. *Chuckles insanely)  
  
*BACK TO THE SCOUTS*  
  
"Well, we are almost ready to go, with Amy's computer we should be able to track her with an hour of our arrival." Said Pluto "Well that's a relief, at least we don't have to track all over feudal Japan for her." Said Amy "Well, we're almost ready to go, we shall leave tomorrow." Stated Pluto in a matter of fact way. "Well lets just hope she hasn't gotten herself into trouble." Said Lita sadly because she couldn't help her friend/fellow scout/princess until they left.  
  
SL: Finally done another chapter, I'll try to update soon. Ja ne. *_~ 


	6. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Sorry for the inconvenience but I'm gonna start typin' a Yu gi oh fic because I feel like it, DON'T WORRY because I'll UPDATE my SM/IY fic ASAP!!! 


	7. Sailors On A Mission

SL: 'ello! ^o^  
  
Lita: Well, she ate a little too much sugar.  
  
SL: I did NOT!!! *-*  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned these two animes, so don't sue.  
  
Chapter 5: Sailors On A Mission  
  
***JUUBAN PARK***  
  
The sailor scouts stood, with various pieces of luggage, ready to cross the time barrier, with the help of Sailor Pluto of course. Sailor Pluto pointed her time staff to an opened area and the time gates appeared.  
  
"Okay, we're Sailors on a mission like James Bond, and I, the Goddess of love and beauty, will make sure Serena finds the perfect guy." The scouts sweat dropped at Sailor Venus's speech. "Okay.well let's go." And they jumped through the time gates.  
  
**SOME FOREST**  
  
"So Rin-chan, Sesshomaru saved you?" Serena asked her voice high pitched from wanting to scream 'Awwwwww!!!' at the top of her lungs. Rin just nodded. Serena then turned around and hugged Sess, surprising everyone. "You're my hero," she said, her eyes were starry. She when on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Sere and Sess blushed Sere more than Sess, but it was a cute sight to behold. But the moment was then ruined by a flash of light and 8 figures appearing.  
  
"Scouts! What are you doing here?" Sere shouted at the sailors. "Why looking for you of course koneko." (kitten) said S Uranus. Who then gave her a bear hug. "Uranus..need..air." "Ooopppsss."  
  
After a while of talking Venus once again spoke up.  
  
"Ah-ha! I get it now Sesshomaru must be your true love, and I, Sailor Venus champion of love and beauty, shall make sure you're together forever!" Everyone sweat dropped. "She's like this.all the time?" asked Sess, who was recovering from embarrassment. "Yes, she is like the matchmaker from hell." Was the reply from Sere.  
  
"Princess, the future has changed greatly, Rini may be born, but the chance is slim to none. And Darien has been stripped of his powers for going against the crown." "Perfect. That should teach him. This is why I love the saying hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Replied Sere. 'Yes and I shall kill the one who caused you heart break my dear.' Thought Sess. "And I am not a matchmaker from hell.If I were I'd be forcing you together. And Then I would force them together." She pointed at Inuyasha and Kagome, who blushed. "Why does everyone think we make a cute couple?" "That's for us to know, and you to find out someday."  
  
*JUUBAN*  
  
Darien was not a happy camper, he just found out his powers didn't work. Now that he couldn't be tuxedo mask, he estimated he would be in the emergency room for a couple of weeks, if Molly and her gang ever found him. 'Sometimes, I feel like the world is against me.' Just then, an anvil dropped from the sky and landed on his head. He was left lying in the street unconscious, and had a huge bump on his head.  
  
Just then a woman came, to bad see didn't see him lying there and stepped on top of him, she heard something cracking, but went back on her way. (Dropping anvils is fun *laughs evilly.*)  
  
SL: I know this chapter seems short, but I'll update soon.  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: Wead & weview. 


	8. Moonlit Kiss

SL: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!! ^0^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own either of 'em.  
  
Chapter 6: Moonlit Kiss  
  
*STILL IN SOME FOREST*  
  
"Sometimes, I seriously wonder about my life." Said Serena, who along with everyone else, was hiking along in the thick forest. "Why would you say that?" Asked Sesshomaru. "Well, I am the reincarnation of the moon princess, I fight for love and justice in my time, my supposed true love betrays me, and my life is overall weird." "That's true." Sess chuckled.  
  
"Those two make a great couple." Said Lita. "Ya, now if only all guys could be as hot as Sesshomaru. We would be in heaven." Replied Mina. And they both sighed with starry eyes.  
  
*AT SUNSET*  
  
"Sess.Don't you just love sunsets? They're so romantic." Asked Serena. "Hn." Was the reply. "Well aren't you just so chalk full of poetic wisdom." Serena commented dryly. "." Serna sighed, Sesshomaru just wasn't very social. "Well then, what must I do to make you talk?" "A few things come to mind." Sesshomaru said suggestively. And Serena hit him over the head with her hand. "Pervert." She muttered. And they just sat there watching the moon rise.  
  
*SESS & SERE, UNDER MOONLIGHT*  
  
"Well Sess, we better hurry back to the others before they worry." Sesshomaru didn't answer, and seemed to be in a world of his own. Serena kissed him softly on the lips. That seemed to snap him out of his trance. As Serena pulled away, Sesshomaru took her face in his hand, and kissed her passionately.  
  
*A FEW MINUTES LATER*  
  
Everyone looked over to the bushes to see a flushed Serena and a...Smiling Sesshomaru?!?! Not only that but he had his arm around her shoulders as well.  
  
"What were you two up too?" Mina wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Mina, you should respect their privacy." Stuttered a blushing Amy.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure meatball head can handle herself." Said Ray.  
  
Serena appeared behind her and blew her a raspberry. Which started a war between the two girls. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Kukukuku." "Not him again." Said an exasperated Serena. Low and behold Naraku appeared, with out the usual baboon pelt, and Lita and Mina had hearts in their eyes."  
  
"Oh, he looks just.no he looks way better then my old boyfriend." Said Lita.  
  
"Why are the bad guys' always major hotties." Mina whined.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. Especially Naraku, who wasn't used to being called hot. And wanting to avoid a painful situation, seeing many people with magic, he left. "Coward!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
*BACK WITH THE BAKA (IDIOT)*  
  
Darien had decided to move, and was now going over to meet his new neighbors.  
  
"So then Darien, had any girlfriends before you came here?" Mike, his new neighbor asked. "Ya, but I dumped the klutz." "Who was it?" Asked one of the three room mates. (1+3=4 room mates.) "A real brat named Serena Tuskion." You could feel the temperature drop.  
  
"Well, that brat, just happens to be my cousin!" Yelled Mike, and in no time the 4 room mates made sure Darien was beat to nothing but a pulp. 'I am cursed!' thought Darien, as he dragged himself to the door and back to his new house. 'I hate my life.'  
  
SL: Another chappie done. *does happy dance*  
  
Chibbi Serena: Wead n Weview. *puppy dog eyes.* 


	9. Interesting

SL: I won't be able to update for awhile 'cuz I'm going on a 2 WEEK VACATION!  
  
SL: I kinda, like, skipped a week in the story but don't worry it's all good. *sweat drop* PEACE OUT ( ( ( ( *Sweat drop* Ya…I like symbols…*blush*  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. *says this in lawyer-like voice.*  
  
SL: Ohhhhh you better of memorized the legend/key thing by now…*looks threatening*  
  
Chapter 7: Interesting…  
  
The gang had been wondering around for a week, collecting shards. Serena and Sesshomaru were very affectionate to one another, often hugging and kissing. She also treated Rin as her own and was always close to her. Also, Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to be getting better at showing affection. She no longer 'SIT'ed him, they never fought, and he didn't make comments that would get him into a lot of trouble.  
  
It was a warm day, and they were heading back to Kaede's (How on earth do you spell her name?-.-) village, when something occurred to Serena.  
  
"Oh My GOD, I've been gone for more than a WEEK, my parents probably think I'm DEAD!" Screamed Serena at the top of her lungs, which is REALLY LOUD incase you didn't know.  
  
"Don't worry koneko (kitten) Setsuna (Pluto) talked with your parents, and they think you're stayin' with us for a month." Said a calm Amara (Uranus)  
  
"Yes, but speaking of which, a new evil will arise you must come back to our time to fight it." Said Pluto.  
  
"B-b-but I don't want to go…I want my Sesshie…WAHHHHH!" And so started the water works.  
  
"Your Shessie?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, amused.  
  
"Yes my Sesshie." Serena then pulled him into a passionate kiss, that was stopped only when Inuyasha coughed.  
  
"Wow you two went at it for a long time, now if only I had a boyfriend like Sesshomaru…" Mina trailed off with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Serena, you'll come back after you've defeated the new enemy." Said Pluto.  
  
"Okay then, but it better not take to long, because if it does I'll just go and bring back Sesshie with me, he'd be a big help." Said Serena, who pouted slightly, earning a chuckle from Sess.  
  
*A FEW MINUTES LATER*  
  
They were at the well, and just before going in, Serena gave Sesshomaru a good bye kiss, and Kagome gave Inuyasha a good bye hug. And then, the group of girls jumped down the well, and were gone.  
  
*ON WITH THE BASHING*  
  
Darien felt like he would collapse at any moment, he had a migraine the size of Mount Everest, and was battered and brushed. It seemed everywhere he went, he met up with some psycho, who was either related, or good friends with Serena. He was in PAIN, he felt like he fought a WAR all by himself…It wasn't a good feeling. Defiantly not. 'All this just because I cheated on that dorky, klutz, bratty, baby…I think Kami-sama (God) has a thing against me. Well, at least I'm rid of th…' Darien was cut off, as a bolt of lighting fried him, and there was laughing coming from all around, funny, the sky was clear and still is, and there is no-one around to laugh…  
  
*WITH KAMI-SAMA*  
  
Kami-sama let out a good long laugh, as he saw the state Darien was in after he sent a lightning bolt after him. "Hahahahahaha…Well that is what he gets for messing with Serena, she is such a sweet child, I'm surprised her mother let her get engaged to him in the Moon Kingdom…Yes, odd that, well can always ask Queen Serenity, but later, I still have some lighting bolts that need to be used." He laughed evilly.  
  
*BACK WITH THE BAKA (IDIOT)*  
  
Darien shuddered, a new, evil laugh was now coming from everywhere. 'Well my life sucks, why oh why can't it just end.' He thought in despair. (SL: Because I'm the authoress, and you deserve to die a slow painful death, be revived, and then slowly die again, something involving dull knives and acid. Cackles insanely*goes to round up reviewers to plot evil schemes, that will torture Darien.*)  
  
Then a thunderstorm came out of no where. 'Great I'm soaked, in pain, and have a loooooong walk home.' He thought sadly. "Why Kami-sama, WHY." The answer to his question came in the form of lighting bolts, 7 to be exact, and they struck him each time. 'Yep, someone up there hates me…'  
  
*MENWHILE BACK IN HEAVEN WITH KAMI-SAMA*  
  
"Hn." He snorted, a very un-Godly thing to do. "Everyone up here hates you boy, I'm just glad Sere-chan has found true love at last, she is after all, under my care, she is like Artimis, (NOT the CAT, the MOON GODESS in Greek mythology) she is the Goddess of the moon, just like her mother before her, she has the power of all the planets, and you just don't hurt a Goddess…Especially one such as Serena, who is cared for by all Gods and Goddesses, because even though they never truly met her, they all watch over her. (I added the Moon Goddess thing, makes her sound cool eh?)  
  
Kami sat back in his chair. "I might get the Goddess of Vengeance to go after him…Now THAT would be interesting…" And Kami-sama kept plotting for a long time.  
  
*BACK WITH THE GIRLS*  
  
Slowly but steadily, if one were to watch, 10 girl climbed out of the well.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm stayin' at your guys house then." Said Serena, who changed back into her human form.  
  
"Yes, it'll be nice to have some company." Said Michelle, who smiled slightly.  
  
"Ya!!! We can play a bunch of video games on my Play Station 2, and stay up late to watch movies, and listen to music, and..." Hotaru went on enthusiastically.  
  
Serena chuckled a bit, "Ya Hotaru, and we'll do even more stuff, because I still have 3 weeks to be at your house left."  
  
*I FELT LIKE WRITING MORE BASHING*  
  
Darien entered his apartment, soaking wet, and charred. (Crispy…Bwahahaha!) He had fallen unconscious at the park, after being hit by 7 bolts of lightening in a row. He was surprised he was alive. 'Oh, but dieing would be too good for me, wouldn't it.' And in answer to his unspoken question, he slipped on a puddle of water, slid into his kitchen on his back, and bumped his head on the counter. He was about to get up, when a knife imbedded itself into the floor, centimeters away from a certain part of him.  
  
When he got, he noticed a note around the butcher knife and read it:  
  
Well boy, does that answer your question. Said the very creepy note.  
  
'Can my life possibly get any worse.' He then heard a mocking laughter, the same one from the park. 'I just had to ask didn't I?'  
  
SL: Well another chappie done. As I said before this I'm going on a 2 week vacation to the east coast. We're driving there. *moans* I'll be stuck in that van for HOURS.  
  
Chibi Sess (Awwwwwwwwwww): Read and Review, or I'll Toxic Flower Claw you! 


	10. Revenge

SL: Hey my trip was fantastic! I love P.E.I, Quebec, Nova Scotia, and New Brunswick! Thank you to those who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: if you want a disclaimer, go to one of the other chapters, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Get it? Got it? Good! Done!  
  
SL: I made a list of the top five things I hate about Darien.  
  
He dumped Serena and said he didn't love her anymore because of a DREAM! In the beginning, he always made fun of her, and when he found out she was the Moon Princess, he goes all 'lovey dovey'. He throes a ROSE and says a corny speech, then just leaves. What kind of IDIOT uses a flower as a weapon? As Tux-Boy, his top hat is TOO TALL, anyone else notice that? He, like, only wears that ugly green blazer, doesn't he buy/wear any other clothes?  
  
Chapter 8: Revenge of the sweetest kind.  
  
Serena and her friends said bye to Kagome and started the not so long walk back to Juuban.  
  
"So guys, is Darien still alive after the beating I know you put him through?" Serena said with a grin.  
  
"Oh no, we couldn't kill him, it's against the law after all." Said Mina perkily.  
  
"Ya, but all things considered, he probably is still beaten and bruised. After all, me, Rei, and Amara already have skills in fighting that are improved greatly in out sailor forms." Said a cheeky Lita.  
  
"That's good to know." Serena said happily.  
  
"Mm-hm, and not to mention, a bunch of your other friends formed a gang, and hunted him down for a while. Some of them even brought pitch forks out to beat him with. I'm surprised they didn't impale him." Said Amy matter o' factly.  
  
"Hahahahaha! I would love to see that!" Serena burst out laughing.  
  
"Yep, and to top it all off, I heard he moved." Said Rei.  
  
"It's good to know trash like that is no longer roaming the streets of Juuban." Said Setsuna. (or Trista or Pluto, just pick one.)  
  
*CAN WE SAY: FUNNY?*  
  
Darien had locked himself in his new home, no longer trusting the outside world. He had closed all the windows, and the only light was the T.V, that was showing old re-runs of soap operas. I think it's safe to say, he had practically gone mad.  
  
"No Jessie, you can't marry Claudia, she's Julie's evil twin sister posing as her, you must find the real Julie, before it's too late." Sobbed out Darien. "And everyone knows that your brother loves Paris with all his heart, let them be. IT'S LOVE I TELL YOU, LOVE!" He then broke down crying. (Let's leave this rather pathetic scene eh?)  
  
*BACK WIT DA GIRLS*  
  
"I better drop by to see my parents, they'll be worried since I couldn't exactly call from the period of time I was in." (Take a wild, WILD guess who that was.)  
  
"That would be a good idea Serena, you might as well meet up with your other friends too. They don't know what you've been up to after the...break up." Said Lita  
  
"Yes, they've been really worried, mostly because your parents never told them where you supposedly were." Said Ami.  
  
"Ya, I better go to Molly's, meet you guys over at Amara's in a while K?" And with that Serena was off.  
  
*WITH MOLLY*  
  
"Oh Serena it's so good to see you again!" Said Molly, jumping up and hugging the blond girl.  
  
"Good to see you to Molly." Said Serena a little less excited then her red headed friend.  
  
"Well, lets catch up on some things.like, what did you do when you were gone?"  
  
"Well..I got a new and improved boyfriend."  
  
"That's so great! As long as he's not like Darien, and he's cute, I think me and." Molly trailed off realizing she didn't know his name.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Serena supplied.  
  
"I think me and Sesshomaru will get along great!"  
  
"That's good to know. Speaking of the lowlife, what did you and your little gang do to him?"  
  
"Well, we chased 'im around, beat him into the ground a couple of times, and basically scared him away!" Molly replied  
  
After some more girl talk, Serena told her it was time for her to go, and to tell her other friends she's fine, and gave Molly Amara's phone number.  
  
*WITH HER PARENTS*  
  
"Oh Serena, you haven't called or anything!" Serena's mom practically cried out top the girl she was crushing in a hug."  
  
"Sorry mom, but.I just didn't feel like talking."  
  
"I knew that Darien was no good from the minute I laid eyes on him!"  
  
"That's nice dad, hopefully I'll never see him again."  
  
"Well you best be gong to your friends now, call me and we'll talk, it's all part of the healing process." Her mother called out.  
  
*BACK WITH YOU KNOW WHO*  
  
"Darien had stopped watching the soap operas, and decided to take a walk. Half way to his destination, he was struck by 7 bolts of lightening.  
  
As he was lying there, charred, he made a decision 'Okay, I've made my decision, the life outside is much to dangerous, even if I have to keep indoors all my life, I WILL NOT risk getting struck by lightening again!' Just after he made that decision, he was once again struck by lightening, knocking him out.  
  
*SERENA'S CHILLIN'*  
  
Serena was having fun with her friends, what with the girl talk and all. Yep, she had no clue Darien was being abused by Kami-sama. But if she did, she would thank Kami-sama, and most likely ach the show of Darien being struck by lightening, even when he's indoors.  
  
SL: YAY! One down who knows how may to go!  
  
Molly: Read and Review! 


	11. Knock Knock

SL: Hello again! Thank you reviewers. DevilWench, I think I will get Fluffy to follow Serena to her time, it'll be interesting!  
  
SL: Sorry for the long wait! *bow* Gomen nasigh!  
  
Discliamer: I own nothing!  
  
Chapther 9: Knock Knock Who's There?  
  
Sesshomaru was bored, so bored, he just sat by the well, thinking about his Serena.  
  
'Grrrrr.What am I supposed to do? I know.' He looked around to see if anyone was looking, and jumped in the well. To bad just at that moment Rin came and saw him jump down, then followed her Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Sess got out of the well and looked around, he was in a hut of some sort, he then heard a noise coming from the well. He looked down and saw, Rin. After retrieving her, he asked her why she followed him.  
  
"Rin want to go with Sesshomaru-sama, and Rin want to see Serena- neechan!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
Sess just sighed, picked Rin up, and started roof hoping towards Serena's scent.  
  
*WITH SERENA*  
  
'Man, don't these guys know when to give up!' "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"  
  
The monster she was fighting evaporated. "Well that monster was moon busted! Hahaha!"  
  
"Okay koneko, we better get going, you know reporters are always dieing to get info on you."  
  
"Okay Amara, I think we've almost defeated this enemy, I mean, well, you know what I mean."  
  
"Ya, even though their monsters are getting stronger, you can still pummel them. Now hurry it up koneko!"  
  
And with that they left.  
  
*WITH SESS & RIN*  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, are we there yet?"  
  
"No Rin, but we will soon."  
  
*WITH SERENA*  
  
"I miss my Sess-chan, what am I supposed to do without him? I'm sooo bored. Why can't some monster show up so I can stomp it into the ground to release some of this pent up frustration!" Yelled out Serena.  
  
Everyone looked at her oddly.  
  
"Well, you never said some thing like that before." Stated a shocked Amy.  
  
"Well, I just feel like getting rid of all this excess energy, and since it would be a monster, in a positive way." Serena said matter o' factly.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiight." The scouts said as one, and then went back to gossiping.  
  
*Ding-dong* the doorbell sounded.  
  
"I'll get it." Setsuna said calmly, barely containing a smirk.  
  
*AT THE DOOR*  
  
Stetsuna opened the door and smiled hello Sesshomaru, Rin, did you have a nice trip through the well?"  
  
"Grrrrrr.Just take me to Serena!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
A few seconds later.  
  
"Sesshomaru-CHAN!" *glomp* "Rin-chan!" *glomp* "You're here!!!.....Why are you here?"  
  
"I just felt like seeing you again, and apparently Rin did too." Said Sess in that cold voice of his.  
  
"Awwww! How sweet!" Serena cooed.  
  
*WITH THE EVIL SCUM OF THE EARTH*  
  
Darien was feeling bad vibes, he knew something BIG would happen soon. And it wouldn't be a good thing, no defiantly not.  
  
"Why does this stuff happen to me?(Because you're are EVIL.) I don't deserve it!" (Yes you do you scumbag!)  
  
"I must plan a line of defense, and when I'am through nothing shall be able to hurt me!" He started laughing evilly, but was silenced by a (surprise surprise) lightening bolt. Funny though, seeing as how he was inside, there wasn't a cloud in the sky outside, and there was no metal that could of attracted the lightening bolt. 


	12. Missed Me?

SL: I am going to my cousin's wedding this Saturday. Why do they have to be so long!  
  
Disclaimer:..I don't own anything..*sob*  
  
Chapter 10: Missed Me?  
  
"So then, you came here because you missed me? How sweet!" Serena said with little hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Yeeeees." Said a sweat drooping Sesshomaru.  
  
Serena then glomped his arm.  
  
"I'm almost finished with this enemy, so soon I can go back with you!" 'And play match maker for Inuyasha and Kagome. Bwahahahahah!' She started giggling insanely.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" asked the majorly freaked out Sesshomaru.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing."  
  
"Serena nee-chan, want to play with Rin?"  
  
"Sure Rin-chan."  
  
Serena took Rin's hand and led her outside to play.  
  
*DARIEN IS EVIL, EEEVIIIL!*  
  
His hair was greasy, he was obscenely pale, he had no clean clothes, and he hadn't had a date since Marcella, the girl he cheated on Serena with. Yes, tis true, Darien's life was absolutely horrible.  
  
"For the love of God, what did I do wrong?" The only answer he got was silence. But it was too quiet, way to quiet, and he knew by now something was going to happen, something awful.  
  
'On the goooood ship lollypop, it's a sweeeet trip, to a candy shop, where bon.' His I will not go insane from the tenseness of the situation song was interrupted by the hoot of an owl.  
  
"OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGodOMGOMGOMG!' Was his current thoughts.  
  
'I think there are trying to get me insecure or something, nothing happened! Hey.Nothing happened! YAY! I am indestructi.'  
  
But his sentence was interrupted as a ball of fire, the size of a motor boat, engulfed him! (Bwahahahaha! He's charred! Burn baby Burn!)  
  
*BACK WITH THE ~LOVE BIRDS~*  
  
"I love you, Sess!" (Just take a guess at who that was.)  
  
"I love you, my bunny." (Sounds corny...but you don't have to agree with me.)  
  
"Bunny?!?! Well then *huff* I love you my puppy!" Sere then blew him a raspberry.  
  
"Puppy?!?! I, Sesshomaru am no puppy, and shall no be compared to one!"  
  
"Fine, what are you then?"  
  
"Simple..I'm crazy about you." He then kissed her in a passionate and non-descriptive way. (Hey, I'm fourteen and haven't kissed a guy on the cheek yet, what do you expect from me?!?!)  
  
After the long and passionate kiss, Serena had one thing to say: "Wow."  
  
"Wow, that's the best response I get?"  
  
"*sigh* Oh Sesshie, that was the best kiss I ever had! You are a God to me!" Said the dramatic Serena.  
  
"That's good to know." Said the smirking Sess.  
  
"Weeeellll, it's late I better get to bed. Night night."  
  
"Good night, fair lady." Was the reply, which made Serena blush.  
  
*WITH SERENA*  
  
'I better make sure Rin's still in bed.' Thought Serena, as she crept up the stairs.  
  
When she got to the room Rin was staying in, she saw the cute girl asleep, and hugging a pink bunny plushy.  
  
Chuckling a little, Serena went up and pulled the covers to Rin's chin.  
  
"Good night, little angel, may you dream dreams that only innocent children can."  
  
Serena quietly left the room, and yawned tiredly, making her way to her own room.  
  
SL: Soooo.How do you like? R&R. 


	13. Pancakes Anyone?

SL: School's going to start soon, awwwww, I hate school.even though I do really good in it. But still, I'm going into grade 10. Yay! *sarcasim*  
  
Disclaimer: These are annoying.I don't own these, though I wish I did.I only own the plot.  
  
Chapter 11: Pancakes Anyone?  
  
Serena woke up to a sunny, beautiful day.  
  
Stifling a yawn with her hand she went downstairs to get some breakfast.  
  
When she got in the kitchen she had to stop herself from screaming 'Awww!' at the top of her lungs.  
  
There in the kitchen was Rin and Hotaru, both covered in flower, and pancake batter, laughing their heads off.  
  
Unable to resist Serena started laughing, and walked fully into the kitchen.  
  
"Now now, what were you two doing...wait, don't answer that, I think I can see for myself. Well we better get you cleaned up before the others wake up."  
  
"We were only trying to make p-an-ca-kes." Rin said sounding out the odd (to her) word.  
  
"Ya, we wanted to make everyone breakfast, but it didn't exactly work out." Hotaru sniffed, as if to cry.  
  
"Awww, don't worry, let's clean up this mess, and then I'll help you make pancakes. Okay?"  
  
"Ya!" Was the enthusiastic reply from the smaller girls.  
  
*AFTER CLEANING UP AND COOKING*  
  
Everyone began to wake up to the enticing smell of pancakes and made there way down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey everyone have a seat, Hotaru, Rin and I made pancakes." Said the perky Serena.  
  
"You helped make them? Are you sure they're edible." Laughed Rei.  
  
"Rei! You don't have to be so mean to me, and besides, We alresdy tried some and their fine!" Serena said in a huff.  
  
"Ya ya ya. Lets just eat, smells good enough!" said Mina.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped at the girls' opinion.  
  
*AFTER BREAKFAST*  
  
"Wow Serena, a few more years of practice and you may be able to cook as well as me!" laughed Lita.  
  
"Yes, just last month she was burning cookies till they were black." said Amy.  
  
"And now she can make pancakes." said Rei.  
  
"Yes, tis true, our little Serena is growing up!" finished Mina.  
  
After that they all gave Serena a giant group hug.  
  
"Guys..need..oxy.gen." Serena gasped out.  
  
"Ooopppsss." They let go of her.  
  
"Well, it's good to be loved." Serena laughed out.  
  
*HOW SHALL I HURT HIM TODAY?*  
  
Darien didn't feel well, in fact he was sick as a dog. Or even worse.  
  
He couldn't sleep, couldn't keep any food down, and every time he closed his eyes, he saw an odd looking man, with white hair, gold eyes and a fluffy thing on his shoulder. Beside the odd man was Serena, smirking evily.  
  
The man raised his hand and acid dripped out of his fingers, no wait, claws. His eyes turned red, and just before he plunged his claws into his heart, Darien would open his eyes.  
  
"Are those images visions, or dreams or what? And who was that guy?" Darien questioned himself.  
  
*IN HEAVEN*  
  
Kami, and his good friend the God of Dreams/Visions were laughing it up.  
  
*BACK WITH HIM*  
  
"I just don't get what I did to deserve this, so I cheated on that ditz, so what, she is a child, while I am a man." He puffed up his chest. (You WISH!)  
  
"Anyway, no way that moon brat can hurt me."  
  
But little did he know of the events that would take place, very, very soon.  
  
SL: Sooooooo, how was that? Well, I haven't got any flames yet! *does happy dance*  
  
Hotaru: Please excuse her behavior, she had way too much sugar. *nods head*  
  
Rin: Yes, and Rin asks that nice people review.please! *give readers puppy dog eyes*  
  
SL: Oh and does anyone know some good SM/FY fics, with Serena falling in love with one of the people from the Universe Of The Four Gods? 


	14. Encounter

SL: Hello everyone! Thank you, reviewers. Sorry for the long wait but, GRADE 10 IS EVIL!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will.  
  
SL: You know what's a good poem thingy?  
  
Chapter 12: Encounter  
  
After the pancake fiasco in the morning, Serena jogged to the park, to think.  
  
'So much has happened in so little time. Not even a month has past, but it's felt like so long! Well, I guess, not even destiny can stop fate.' Serena chuckled.  
  
'Fate, I wonder if it was fate that I saw what Darien truly is, so that my destiny can be reformed with Sesshomaru.'  
  
"Well, no matter how much I would like to, I can't just sit around all day!" She got up, stretched, and began to jog.again.  
  
*WITH IT*  
  
Darien's nightmares had stopped, but the memories of them were impounded into his mind.  
  
"Why, oh why? What did I do, I don't deserve to die! I shall one day be king of the universe, that is how the timeline will end. With me as king! Muahahaha!" (*cough* idiot *cough*)  
  
'How oh how will I get rid of Miss Moon? Perhaps I should.dispose of her.'  
  
Just as he finished that thought (ta da!) A bolt of lightening struck.  
  
"That's it! I will get rid of the brat! A.S.A.P! In fact, I shall find her now."  
  
Grabbing the dagger that had almost castrated him a while ago he went out side, in search of the one person in the way of his destiny.  
  
*BACK IN THE PARK*  
  
Serena was jogging but something didn't feel right, it was like something bad was going to happen. But she was sure she had defeated the new enemy.What could possibly happen?  
  
'Something's just not right about this it's too quiet..Way too quiet, like, horror movie quiet.'  
  
"Well well well, hello Serena, miss me?" Said a cold and arrogant voice.  
  
Serena gasped and turned around, and there stood Darien, in all his horrid and hideous glory.  
  
"My my, you don't seem happy to see, why could that be?" He questioned slowly walking forward.  
  
"Darien stay away from me, it's enough you played with my heart and broke it, but do you have to ruin my life now to?" Serena asked quietly, she did not like the look in his eyes, it was in-human.  
  
"Yes." He then took out his dagger, ran forward a brought it to her neck.  
  
"Any last word, dear." He questioned in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Serena said the one word that knew would save her.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!"  
  
SL: It's a cliffy don't kill me!  
  
Serena: I don't want to die!  
  
SL: I wouldn't kill you, I'll kill Darien though. ^-^  
  
Serena: ^-^ YAY! And remember to R&R. 


	15. Safe At Last

SL: Well here's a new chappie, and most likely, one of the last.grade 10 sux! Too much work!  
  
Disclaimer:.These things annoy me. I don't own them! So don't sue!  
  
SL: Sorry for the long wait of the update! ¬_¬U  
  
Chapter 13: Safe At Last.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!"  
  
Sesshomaru's head snapped up, it was Serena, she sounded near hysterical. Without a second thought he used his demon speed to race to where his Serena was.  
  
*SERE AND D*  
  
"Who is that, your new boyfriend's name? Well forget it, no one's here to hear you scream, and no one can save you now! Bwahahaha!"  
  
"Grrrr. I beg to differ." Serena smirked and looked over his shoulder.  
  
Darien slowly looked behind him, and gasped, the man from his dreams.  
  
Sess was pissed, wait that couldn't cut it, he was pissed as hell, that man dared to hurt his Serena, and he would die for it.  
  
Darien dropped his dagger preparing to run, but tripped and found himself on his back, staring up.  
  
'The dream!' he thought, yes the dream was coming true, even now he saw Serena smirking, acid dripping from the weird guys' claws, and his eyes turning red.  
  
Sesshomaru prepared to strike, no mercy would come to this beast, besides, he smirked, he was never one for much mercy anyway.  
  
Darien saw the guy was ready to strike, and knew he wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Sere-chan, my Sere-chan, you misunderstand, I never cheated on you, that girl drugged me, I only love you!" 'Please buy it!'  
  
"No, you were completely aware of what you were doing, you broke my heart, and now I will have my revenge!"  
  
The clawed hand came through the air aimed at his heart, and pierced his skin, Darien then knew the agonizing pain of being burned, from the inside out.  
  
After Darien was reduced to a pile of liquidy ash, Sesshomaru turned and saw Serena in her demon form. She ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Well, he was defiantly wrong about no one hearing my scream, and not being able to save me" Serena then leaned up and kissed him.  
  
*INU & KAG* (Hey I did promise to have Some I/K, remember!)  
  
'How do I tell her without sounding like a complete moron! What if she doen't love me back, what if she'll hate me!?!?' Yasha's thoughts were interrupted by Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't know how to say this, but, I'll just come out with it. Inuyasha, I love you!" She turned around, hiding her tears and waiting to be yelled at. But instead she felt arms encircle her waist.  
  
"I love you to Kagome."  
  
And with that, they shared their first kiss. (Awwww *melts*)  
  
*COULDN'T RESIST! ^-^*  
  
Darien was scowling, he was supposed to be immortal and to top it off, and because of what he had done he was not allowed access to Heaven! Instead *he shuddered* he had to go to the most evil place of all time. But not only that, *shudder* no the evil guy himself, was hitting on him, he DID NOT swing THAT way. It was horrible, the touchier was bad on it's own, but THIS! He was NOY GAY!  
  
"Ooooohhh Darien, come and play." The dark lord popped up, out of nowhere!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He ran.  
  
"You can't run forever!"  
  
SL: =^_^= I'd say that turned out nicely!  
  
Sere: Yay Sessie saved me! *huggles Sesshi*  
  
Sess: ^__^  
  
SL: Remember to R&R! 


	16. Epilogue

SL: Thank you everyone for enjoying, and reading my fic! And also thank you reviewers, you guys are the best! *cries and hugs the reviewers*  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.  
  
Note: I'm thinking of changing my pen name, not ure if I will, but if you look up for Sailor Lain one day and I'm not there, my new name will be F.A. Star Hawk. (Don't ask)  
  
Epilogue  
  
The people of Crystal Tokyo were rejoicing, for the king and queen had a child. She was named Rini.  
  
*PALICE*  
  
Serena gazed at the silver hair baby in affection, Sesshomaru, who was standing behind her, smiled. (OMG what a sight!)  
  
"Rin, I know you're there come out and meet your little sister." Said Sere softly.  
  
After getting rid of Darien, Serena and Sesshomaru decided to adopt Rin, and Serena then made her immortal, so she could be with them always.  
  
The now 15 year old looking Rin slowly walked in the chamber, starring in aw.  
  
"So this is Rini, may I hold her?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Of coarse dear."  
  
And the small, happy family stayed just that.  
  
*KAG & INU*  
  
"I would have never believed it, my brother falling in love and having a child."  
  
"Yes, well, not many people thought you could love, and look at us now, we even have a child of our own." Said Kagome.  
  
Serena had granted Inuyasha and Kagome immortality, after all, she had said, I want my brother and sister in law to be together forever.  
  
"Ya I suppose." Inuyasha grumbled, white hair covering his eyes. (Yes that does mean he's still a half-breed.)  
  
*FOR OLD TIMES SAKE*  
  
Darien had been running a thousand years, but after that long, you could possibly be just a little tired.  
  
"Ha ha! I have finally caught you to you my precious little Darien. I have been thinking. And I want us to have a more intimate relationship, it has been a thousand years after all!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" And with that he took off again, even though he could not out run the Dark Lord forever.  
  
THE END  
  
SL: Yay, all done! Remember I may change my name to F.A. Star Hawk. I will start on another story now, so visit again some time! *Fireworks start going off* 


End file.
